Un Amor desde las sombras
by Nanny PGranger
Summary: complemento de "un lugar llamado Hogwarts" Ginny recibe misteriosas cartas hace meses y aunque ha intentado por todos los medios buscar a su admirador un dia recibe la sorpresa mas grande al fin sabra quien es el sin embargo por que Draco esta molesto?


**hola chicas este es un one shot de Draco y Ginny que Complementa el fic "Un lugar llamado Hogwarts"**

**espero que les guste**

**Disclaimer: los personajes y lugares aqui mencionados son propiedad de JK Rowling.**

* * *

><p><strong>un amor en la sombras<strong>

Era una hermosa tarde de un sábado de abril en un castillo que no recuerdo bien su nombre, se encontraba una chica sentada en un mesa del lugar denominado el gran comedor.

La muchacha leia con gran avidez un libro denominado "_los grandes hechizos para sanar grandes heridas en 3 pasos sin necesidad de pociones" _estaba tan absorta en su lectura que no se percato de unos ojos que la veían fijamente siendo el dueño resguardado por una columna

De pronto la joven detuvo su lectura al ver entre las páginas del libro una hermosa rosa roja y a un lado una nota con una perfecta caligrafía

"_una rosa roja para la mujer más hermosa" _

No había terminado de asimilar esa frase cuando apareció otra hermosa rosa pero de diferente color

"_una rosa amarilla para la mujer que quiero mas que una amiga"_

La chica estaba levemente sorprendida, con esos pequeños detalles más últimamente eso no era nada de lo que estaba viviendo. Recordaba que meses atrás recibía pequeños regalos, muchas de sus amigas le decían que tenía un gran admirador secreto profundamente enamorado de ella

Ella en un principio no lo quería creer, de hecho negaba que tuviera un admirador. Hasta que recibió una nota con un poema firmado por solo dos letras _Y.O_, al ver esas letras pensó que era una mala broma y que se querían burlar de ella, mas luego ese mismo día recibió otra nota donde el explicaba que eran sus iniciales. Aclarado el asunto, estuvo tentada por varios días a descubrir quién era, vigilando a los chicos más cercanos a ella. Hasta dudo de sus ex-novios especialmente de uno. Es por eso que estuvo vigilando sus actitudes para con ella día y noche, pero se dio cuenta de su error _tonta niña el no va a volver contigo _pensó al final desistió de su idea descubrir quién era

Así que había un millar de muchachos de 4 diferentes casas que podían ser su admirador secreto. Aunque secretamente desde que empezó séptimo año cuando veía a una persona en especial sentía mariposas en su estomago a pesar que de seguro ese alguien no sentía lo mismo.

Se sonrojo levemente al sentirse halagada de que alguien la quisiera, ya que su anterior relación termino en buenas condiciones, pero ella todavía tenía sentimientos hacia el prácticamente toda su vida lo amo, para darse cuenta que ella no era la indicada para el, si no su mejor amiga. Sin embargo toda la tristeza la guardo en su interior para demostrar a los demás que no guardaba rencor hacia la nueva pareja. Con fingida alegría trataba de superarlo y una nueva determinación en mente, ser la mejor medimaga del mundo mágico

Otra rosa la saco de sus pensamientos pero esta rosa era rara, si la tocaba cambiaba de color, si la olía salía su aroma favorita _menta_ aunque estaba segura que el aroma original de la rosa era otra. Escucho un pequeño plof y volteo hacia la dirección donde provino el sonido encontrando una carta perfectamente doblada y escrita.

La desdoblo leyendo su contenido

"_**Esta rosa es una señal de que estoy dispuesto a presentarme ante ti, a mostrar mi rostro escondido por las sombras durante meses, a decirte lo que siento hace mucho.**_

_**Esta rosa es como tú con diferentes tonalidades y con una personalidad única pero sobre todo hermosa por dentro y por fuera **_

_**Te pido que nos veamos hoy dentro de 10 minutos en los invernaderos, si aceptas ir me harías el hombre más feliz del mundo**_

_**No quiero sonar desesperado, pero quiero confesarte todo lo que siento por ti."**_

_**Atte. **_

_**Tu admirador secreto Y.O.**_

_**Pd: abre los pétalos de la última rosa y encontraras un pequeño regalo**_

La chica termino de leer sorprendida por lo que su admirador secreto le escribió, nerviosa al pensar que la fin lo conocería, dejo a un lado de la mesa la carta y tomo de nuevo la rosa multicolor, separo los pétalos hasta llegar al centro y una exclamación de sorpresa salió de sus hermosos labios

-oh… como el pudo… esto… es…- sacando de entre la rosa una escoba en miniatura que al ponerlo en la palma de su mano creció hasta tener su tamaño original.

Las pocas personas que se encontraban en ese momento en el comedor se acercaron curiosos a ver el "pequeño regalo" soltando varias exclamaciones de sorpresa al reconocer la escoba una cometa de hielo, la rival de la saeta de fuego, pero eso no era lo importante. La realidad era que las cometas de hielo solo se encontraban en Bulgaria no habían llegado a Londres…todavía. Por esa razón muchos felicitaban a la chica al ser la primera en obtenerla preguntándole si les dejaría verlo en acción para saber si era mejor que la saeta de fuego como decían

La joven sonrojada como un tomate decidió levantarse tomando la escoba, disculpándose con los presentes y dirigirse entre furiosa y sorprendida a los invernaderos. Eso era demasiado para ella, no podía aceptarlo. Como se le hacía tarde para su "cita" no tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa para esta presentable.

Faltando unos metros para llegar a su destino inesperadamente sintió un golpe en su costado derecho haciendo que soltara la escoba y cayendo directo al suelo. Sin sufrir heridas graves decidió levantarse escuchando como alguien decía "lo siento" alzo su vista hacia donde provenía la voz pero al ver quien era trato de contener el echarle una maldición

-Imposible… murmuro

La persona parada delante de ella era a la que menos quería ver, así que con toda la dignidad posible se levantó dirigiendo una mirada rápida hacia donde se encontraría su escoba pero grande fue su sorpresa al ver a esa persona entregarle la escoba así que murmuro un gracias. Dando media vuelta decidió seguir con su camino cuando escucho algo que la hizo detener y voltear con la mirada más furiosa hacia su interlocutor

-¿De donde conseguiste esa escoba Weasley? -Pregunto el chico porque esa persona era un chico y el peor según ella

-A ti que te importa Malfoy- contesto la chica de manera ruda

-Bueno no es que me importe pero esa escoba es demasiado para una… mmm… persona como tu -contesto el chico arrogante

-Como ya te dije Malfoy, es no te importa así que si no tienes más que decir me voy porque no soporto verte además ya se me hizo tarde por tu culpa- respondió de manera audaz

-Ahh… entonces que esperas, vete si ya se te hizo tarde-

Si no fuera porque lo conoce demasiado bien juraría que él estaba dolido por la manera en que ella le contesto. Sin decir nada más se dio la media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los invernaderos que en esa tarde uno de ellos tenía rosas de diferentes colores y tamaños, al ver que su cita no llegaba decidió esperarlo adentrándose al lugar.

Después de 10 minutos en que ella estaba de espaldas hacia la entrada viendo todo lo que contenía ese lugar escucho la puerta abrirse, por los nervios no quería voltear a verlo, tenía miedo. Además no sabía cómo reaccionaría al verlo y reconocerlo porque ella estaba segura que era alguien a quien había visto muchas veces

Sin embargo grande fue su sorpresa al escuchar una voz tan familiar hablar, por lo que dio la media vuelta e interrogo al chico que estaba en ese instante parado a lado de unas peculiares rosas que cambiaban de color

-Que haces aquí Malfoy-

-Eso a ti que te importa Weasley- contesto el de la misma manera en el que ella le respondió hace unos momentos.

-Tienes razón- concedió ella- pero te pregunto eso porque estoy esperando a alguien y si tu estas aquí ese alguien no va entrar

-A mí que me importa si tu cita llega o no yo solo vine a ver cómo estaban mis rosas- respondió el señalando el macetero con las rosas de múltiples colores

-Tu- se carcajeo ella- un mortifago cultivando rosas eso es algo… novedoso- termino burlándose de él pero se sorprendió al ver como su cara cambio de expresión en un 2 por tres de indiferente a dolido

-Eso no es algo que te incumba-

-Lo siento- bajo su cabeza al darse cuenta que a pesar que él hace un año estaba en el bando de los malos después de la guerra pidió perdón por el daño que llego a ocasionar en especial a ella

-No- dijo el logrando que la chica alzara rápidamente la cabeza, dejándola con la boca abierta al terminar la oración- yo lo siento, pero no lo entiendes- finalizo en un murmullo bajando la cabeza.

-Que perdón pero que es lo que según tu no entiendo-

-Eh- el chico alzo la vista enfocando su mirada a ella- yo no quería esto sabes

-¿Que?- Pregunto ella al notar como por primera vez en su vida le hablaba de tu y no había indiferencia ni rencor solo sinceridad en sus palabras

-Ser mortifago- dirigió su vista hacia sus rosas melancólico luego a ella y al final decidió sentarse en un banco improvisado que había en ese lugar para después con una mano palmear el espacio vacío que había a su lado. La chica titubeo uno momentos pero al ver que su cita no aparecía decidió sentarse junto a él sintiendo cierta curiosidad por lo que quería contarle

Una vez a su lado el chico empezó hablar desahogándose por todo lo malo que había hecho y que fueron las circunstancias junto con la presión de su padre que lo obligo a ser lo que un día fue

-Yo no quería ser mortifago, solo quería ser un adolescente normal con las preocupaciones normales de mi edad pero la guerra, la presión por parte de mi padre y la amenaza de ese maldito-arrastro las palabras al decir aquello- me obligaron a aceptar. Ese fue el peor error de mi vida- suspiro- y ahora en que todo termino llevo tatuado en el brazo derecho la marca de lo que fui a pesar que la principal amenaza desapareció -finalizo apretando sus manos en puños ejerciendo demasiada fuerza en ellos hasta dejarlos casi blancos.

-Bueno yo… -empezó la chica pero fue interrumpida por el ese chico que ahora antes sus ojos era vulnerable y lleva una cruz en su espalda recordando que sus acciones pasadas le hacían sufrir.

- Esa no es la peor parte sabes- dijo el chico y ladio su vista para mirarla a ella lleno de tristeza- la peor parte es que estuve equivocado y ahora todo mundo recuerda lo que fui y aunque me arrepiento por lo que hice las personas no lo ven así… lo único que agradezco de esto es que tengo a mis padres conmigo. Sé que esto no debería importarte pero-respiro Hondo- era necesario para que lo comprendas y me puedas perdonar.

-¿Perdonar?- le interrumpió ella con los ojos a punto de llorar- que te voy a perdonar si lo hice hace tiempo y ahora más que nunca acepto que eres una persona diferente… pero por lo visto aun conservas un poco tus actitudes anteriores pero no importa porque ese es tu personalidad

-No… no lo entiendes -el chico tomo sus mano- me tienes que perdonar el haberme enamorado de ti-finalizo dejando a la chica peliroja mas sorprendida de lo que estaba

-Yo…yo no sé que decir-susurro

-Si tienes algo que decir la interrumpió porque yo soy tu… admirador secreto

-¡¿Qué?- Exclamo- tu pero… pero… no es posible hace unos momentos me insultaste y aunque ahora entiendo todo eso no implica… además tu nombre no empieza con la y griega y mi cita llega dentro de 10 minutos… la chica estaba aturdida por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

-Sigues si entenderlo- riendo suavemente el chico revolvió con su mano su pelo perfectamente peinado- yo soy tu admirador, te estuve siguiendo entre las sombras, yo te mandaba las rosas, los regalos y esas frases

-Pero… pero entonces por que me hiciste esa pregunta cuando chocamos si eras tú el que me dio esa escoba- finalizo molesta al recordar las reacciones pasadas

-Porque es mi manera de defenderme, sabía que si yo te decía que te había mandado la carta y la escoba te burlarías de mi y no me crearías

-Tienes razón pero no es excusa además tu me odias-

-No escuchaste nada de lo que te dije- sonriendo el chico por lo cabeza dura que era esa mujer- yo no te odio yo estoy enamorado de ti, desde hace 7 años…Diablos- en ese instante se paro del banco y empezó a dar vueltas como león enjaulado mientras hablaba

-Te vi por primera vez cuando tenia once años y tú estabas corriendo junto al tren diciendo adiós llorando y riendo a la vez con tu perfecto cabello rojo moviéndose al compas del viento, desde ese instante quise saber cómo te llamabas consolarte para que dejaras de llorar. No sabía lo que estaba sintiendo… al comienzo del segundo año te vi subiendo el tren a lado de tus hermanos eras tímida y veías embelesada el tren… rogué con todas mis fuerzas que terminaras en mi misma casa y no donde toda tu familia estaba destinada… pero todo se fue a la basura cuando te vi saltar de emoción al saber que tu casa era Gryffindor y aunque eso me molesto estuve feliz por verte sonreír. Después los eventos de ese año me orillaron a tratarte como lo peor del mundo aunque yo quería ser tu amigo… En tercero te vi sufrir por ese idiota que ni siquiera se dignaba a verte lo odiaba y me odiaba al no saber que es lo que sentía por ti- El chico tomo una bocanada de aire y veía como la chica abría mas y mas los ojos por lo que escuchaba- En cuarto quería invitarte al baile mas no tuve el valor y en las sombras yo deseaba ser un chico normal sin los prejuicios de mi apellido y dinero. En el baile estabas hermosa reías feliz por estar allí, pero también estabas triste por no ser otro tu pareja… En quinto descubrí que te amaba al verte feliz con Michel Corner… deseaba arrancarle su cabeza – apretó los puños por los recuerdos que tenia-. En sexto se me otorgo una misión por la cual día y noche sufría sin embargo te veía a ti con Dean Thomas ese Gryffindor al cual al final dejaste por ¡maldición!- termino su caminata acercándose a ella que lo veía sorprendida- te juro que hice todo por detenerme por no cumplir esa maldita locura pero mi padre me obligaba y Voldemort me amenazo con matarla y yo…

-Perdón… ¿a quien iban a matar?- pregunto ella tartamudeando al notar algo en la última oración

-A mi madre -respondió con pesadumbre revolviendo mas sus cabellos-por eso soy un maldito mortifago-

-Y a todo esto… no quiero ser grosera pero…POR QUE DIABLOS NO ME DIJISTE LO QUE SENTIAS DESDE UN PRINCIPIO- exclamo ella furiosa -POR QUE ME DEJASTE SUFIR POR UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO

-POR QUE NO ME CREERIAS- alzo su voz- QUE ESPERABAS? QUE YO ME PLANTARA FRENTE ATI CUANDO ESTABAS FELIZ CON EL… ¿CREES QUE NO DESEABA DIA Y NOCHE QUE TERMINARAS ESA RELACION Y TE DIERAS CUENTA QUE NO SENTIAS NADA?... ¿CREES QUE NO ME PUSE FELIZ CUANDO EL TERMINO CONTIGO Y SE LARGO QUIEN SABE DONDE DEJANTO SOLA? ¿CREES QUE NO QUERIA IR A BUSCARLO PARA GOLPEARLO POR HACERTE SUFRIR? EH suspiro fuertemente deseando que la chica no se alejara por lo que diría a continuación- YO TE AMO Y AHORA…ahora no se si tú sientes lo mismo

-Toma tu maldita escoba- le dijo ella aventando la escoba y parándose- no quiero nada de ti-se alejo tomando el picaporte de la puerta dispuesta a salir no sin antes decir- el que me hizo sufrir no fue el… si no tu, por tu silencio- exclamo

-Espera… yo… ¡GINNY!- y fue tras la chica con escoba en mano

-Déjame Malfoy-emprendió a correr sin importar que él estaba gritando su nombre para detenerla. Ella estaba furiosa sorprendida y dolida. Furiosa por los años en que el la maltrataba y ahora sale con que la amaba. Sorprendida por el amor infinito que él sentía hacia ella lo mismo que sintió ella a su anterior novio y dolida por que si el hubiera sido un poco, solo un poco más valiente no estarían discutiendo si no disfrutando de un noviazgo

¡Ginny, no te vallas detente! exclamo el chico a un lado de ella y es que la alcanzo montado en la escoba -en serio lamento todo esto ¡joder! lamento el hacerte daño

-Me hiciste daño con tus palabras cuando me viste en la escoba, además que TU me lo regalaste- mientras el rubio escuchaba cabizbajo las palabras llenas de coraje que la pelirroja le decía- además de que…AY maldición…no puedes ser mi admirador secreto. No tu… por el simple motivo que tus iniciales no son ni Y u O ¡mentiroso!- la pelirroja toda alterada dio dos pasos atrás con la intención de irse de allí pero al escuchar las palabras del rubio y ver la sonrisa que su rostro adornaba mas se enfureció

-Por supuesto que si- contesto el rubio sonriendo levemente y con aires de suficiencia

-QUE NO- exclamo ella harta del jueguito del rubio mas no esperaba lo que sucedió a continuación

Inesperadamente él se bajo de la escoba sujeto a la chica que tenia nuevas intenciones de huir y delicadamente sin separar la vista de la pelirroja junto sus labios dándole un beso dulce y tierno tratando de corroborar todo lo que anteriormente había dicho y borrar el daño que había hecho, sorprendentemente ella le correspondió echando los brazos hacia su cuello mientras él la abrazaba apretándola a su cuerpo tratando de ser uno solo.

Minutos u horas después (ya que ellos no sabían cuanto tiempo había pasado pero no les importaba) se separaron por falta de aire, sin esperar preguntas de parte de ella el rubio se subió a la escoba y le extendió su mano cual caballero

-¿Volamos?- Fue la única pregunta que salió de el.

La chica indecisa por todo lo que le estaba sucediendo debatía en su interior por alejarse de el o aceptar su propuesta

-Yo…está bien-

Acto seguido y con ayuda del chico subió a la escoba que segundos después se elevaba por el cielo sintiendo el aire tocar levemente sus caras por la rapidez de la magnífica escoba mientras ella sonreía feliz porque el volar la escoba le hacía olvidar sus penas, el en cambio estaba feliz por tenerla a su lado y aunque no estaba seguro de lo que la pelirroja sintiera, no estaría otra vez en las sombras, pelearía por ella si fuera posible y trataría que la chica se enamorara de el

Minutos después de estar paseando por los alrededores del bosque se detuvieron cerca del hermoso lago que estaba siendo iluminado por los rayos del sol de aquel atardecer y una duda asalto en ella. Era momento de aclarar todo ese malentendido, de saber si sentía lo mismo que el pero eso dependia de la respuesta que el chico le diera por su pequeño cuestionario que estaba preparando

-Me… um… me puedes aclarar eso de tus… eh… iniciales y de cómo tu… umm … eres mi admirador secreto- finalizo con un murmullo la pelirroja por los nervios y que el rubio apenas logro captar sonriendo al verla sonrojada y tímida

-eh… -se aclaro la garganta rogando que la chica entendiera su razones- pues mi apellido y nombre empiezan con D y M cierto?- Al ver que la pelirroja asentía con la cabeza viendo fijamente al lago pero seguro que tenia toda su atención continuo- pero sabía que tú no te quedarías con las dudas, eres tan curiosa, que investigarías hasta dar con tu admirador secreto y yo no quería… emm… todavía no era el momento, así que puse las letras finales de mi apellido y nombre la Y por Malfoy y la O por Draco- termino el rubio enfatizando las ultimas letras de su nombre

-yo… -dijo ella en un susurro pero luego alzo su voz para que el chico la escuchara- ¿ y por que el invernadero? ¿y las rosas? ¿y la escoba? y….

-Espera espera…calmate te voy a contestar cada una de tus dudas ¿de acuerdo? Pero tranquila- el chico tenia puestas sus manos masajeando suavemente los hombros de la chica que estaban tensos

-de acuerdo- dijo ella tratando pero no pudiendo relajarse al sentir escalofríos por el contacto de las manos del chico en su piel

-las rosas era como te dije por que las cultivo en honor a mi madre también porque descubrí una especie de rosas que solo se produce en el mundo mágico... el invernadero porque… emm… no se suponía que fuera a si de echo quería adornarlo pero luego de que choque contigo y todo lo sucedido además que no llegue a tiempo por un retraso pues no tuve tiempo … y la escoba es porque se cuanto deseabas una pero luego me sorprendí al ver que elegiste ser medimaga y no jugadora de quidditch ¿Por qué?- estaba curioso en saber la respuesta de la chica

-Eso… es … algo que no te incumbe -se cruzo de brazos la joven y ladio la cabeza para verlo fijamente con el ceño fruncido

-Ginny- suspiro cansinamente por lo testaruda que ella era- eso me incumbe porque me sorprendí cuando rechazaste la escoba

-Me estabas viendo -la interrumpió ella sorprendida y con las mejillas rojizas

-Si, pero eso no importa, si no dime las razones por la cual no aceptabas la escoba

-Bien… atente a las consecuencias- el chico asintió y la pelirroja continuo con su relato mirando de nuevo al lago concentrada-como te habras dado cuenta yo quería ser jugadora de quidditch… de echo ese siempre fue mi sueño, ser la mejor de las Arpías de Holliday… después ser la novia de Harry…. "mi otro gran sueño" -dijo ella haciendo entre comillas con sus manos- era casarme, tener 3 hijos pelirrojos y pelinegros …después ser medimaga -en ese momento soltó un suspiro-pero mi sueño se vio truncado al no ser la elegida de su corazón y al no tener dinero suficiente para ingresar como jugadora ni querer ser una carga para mis padres por los excesivos costos que eso implicaba… pues … elegí ser medimaga -la chica se callo por un momento- es por eso que me indigno tu regalo porque pensé que era una burla- finalizo la Pelirroja con ojos cristalinos

-Yo … yo no quería que pensaras eso- el chico soltó un suspiro- diablos no queria que te sintieras así… Lo lamento-abrazo a la chica haciendo que esta se sintiera reconfortada

-No importa

-Entonces me creerías si te dijera que no importa si eres pobre o rica, jugadora o medimaga yo te seguiría amando a pesar de todo.

Conmovida por las palabras del chico soltó una pequeña lagrima que el capto y acto seguido la limpio delicadamente, con su mano alzo su menton viendo a la chica fijamente.

-Draco yo

-Me dijiste Draco- interrumpió sorprendido

-Si, ¿y que? Tú me dijiste Ginny -dijo ella divertida por la reacción del chico

-Oh -dijo el sonrojado como un tomate

-Bueno como te decía DRACO- hizo enfasisi en el nombre del chico- no se si siento lo mismo por ti – la pelirroja vio como el rubor desapareció dejando solo una mirada triste y bajando la cabeza- pero con tu forma de amarme, de hacerme esa carta, los regalos y las rosas, creo que me gusta… me gustas -rectifico mas roja que el color de su cabello con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

El rubio al oír las palabras de la joven alzo su vista, clavo su mirada en ella demostrando todo el amor que sentía _ al meno te gusto _pensó el sonriendo como la chica y sin previo aviso la beso, primero de manera dulce y tierna que con el paso de los segundos empezó a ser una de pasión mientras la chica pensaba ¿_Por que no? lo intentare además es un gran chico y… _luego todo se le olvido por la forma apasionada en que este la besaba mas ella no se quedo atrás

Después de unos minutos se separaron por falta de aire, la chica suspiro sintiendo el sabor del chico en sus labios _mmm menta_ pensó. El en cambio recargo su frente con la de ella viéndola fijamente

-Entonces… ¿quieres intentarlo? Digo ¿quieres ser mi novia? A pesar de todo y además que tendrás que aceptar la escoba, porque es tuya y no es una…

-Shh- dijo la chica divertida poniendo un dedo en los labios del rubio para callarlo viendo como el divagaba- claro que si… solo dame tiempo para asimilarlo… pero te prometo que hare todo lo posible por amarte a ti… solo a ti -finalizo la chica dándole un pequeño beso

-Mmm de acuerdo- dijo el- eres hermosa

La chica mas sonrojada que su cabello y un tomate, miro hacia abajo por el bosque captando a dos parejas caminando cerca del bosque que estaban abrazados, platicando, sonriendo y dándose pequeños besos sorprendentemente no sintió nada al reconocer a una persona en particular y rio al ver al a su hermano en apuros

-Eh… Draco ¿bajamos? -Le pregunto ella a su ahora novio

-¿Ya te fastidiaste cierto?

-NO claro que no, solo que vi a mis amigas y quisiera darles las buenas nuevas- enlazando sus manos con las del chico, el feliz por la forma en que asimilaba el ser novios acepto bajando y alcanzando a las dos parejas mientras que ella le dijo al oído- magnifica escoba

Luego la pelirroja pregunto a donde iban, su mejor amiga castaña le contesta que irían a Hosmeagde a festejar a lo que la chica voltea a ver a su novio y este como respuesta encoje los hombros diciendo que le da igual. Mas un comentario hace que su novio conteste a su hermano, ella igual estuvo a punto de hacerlo cual leona pero sorprendentemente su otra mejor amiga rubia, novia de su hermano lo calla con un beso.

Ella voltea a ver a su chico y este se ríe divertido por la reacción que tiene el pelirrojo al finalizar el beso. Entonces Ginny recuerda la forma en que la callo Draco cuando le estaba reclamando y con ojos maliciosos pensó_ la venganza es dulce _e inesperadamente beso a su novio de manera sensual y apasionada haciendo que el chico gimiera por lo bajo omitiendo los gritos de su hermano alterado.

Y es así como termina esta pequeña historia en este castillo llamado Hogwarts demostrando que el amor es más fuerte, superando las barreras, estatus sociales y los prejuicios de las personas, encontrándolo con quien menos te lo esperas.

* * *

><p><strong>y les gusto. espero sus reviews. y les invito a leer "AMOR x Contrato"<strong>


End file.
